KONOHA RAMADHAN JILID2
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Sekali lagi, inilah Konoha dibulan Ramadhan


Pairing: Sasu/Hina always

Rating: T

Tags: Familly/ pinginnya sih Humor :''3

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

Suatu hari yang indah dibulan Ramadhan. Well.. Ramadhan memang bulan yang indah dan penuh berkah, bukan?

Namun sayangnya, bulan yang indah ini tidak membuat bayangan bahagia diwajah cantik Hinata. Usut punya usut, Hinata sedang dongkol rupanya. Bagaimana tidak dongkol bila sudah menahan lapar dan dahaga seharian, tinggal hitungan jam menjelang berbuka ia malah datang bulan.

Tidak ingin terpuruk terlalu lama, Hinata pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ya sudahlah.. Mungkin Alloh SWT ingin aku bisa segera masak yang enak buat Sasuke kun berbuka.." Putusnya kemudian.

"Hari ini masak apa, ya?" Tangannya mulai memilah bahan di kulkas.

Masih ada bahan sisa Megengan kemarin. Bahan makanan yang ia beli tadi pagi-pun masih utuh disana.

"Kemarin sudah bikin semur jengkol.. Pepes pindang bumbu kemiri juga sudah.." Hinata menutup pintu Kulkas dan berfikir sejenak.

"Aah! Aku tahu!"

Hinata segera berlari kebelakang rumah. Disana ada surga tersembunyi milik sang nyonya Uchiha. Semua tanaman Toga, sayuran dan bumbu dapur, berjajar rapi membentuk pematang kecil. Dengan penuh semangat, Hinata mulai mengambil keranjang bambu. Memetik beberapa daun bayam, mencabut wortel, dan mencabut beberapa tanaman herba. Ada Temu kunci, Laos dan Kencur.

Kakinya dengan riang lalu melangkah menuju kandang ayam. Setelah setengah jam duel ala kunoichi dengan mpok Nugget, ayam kesayangan suaminya, Hinata sumringah melihat 4 butir telur segar kini ada ditangannya.

"Siiiiiip.." Hinata mulai menggulung lengan daster, "saatnya mempraktekkan menu khas kota Blitar ajaran nenek Chiyo. Sayur Bening dan pecelan.."

Dengan cekatan, Hinata mulai menyiapkan satu persatu bahan membuat sayur bening. Ada irisan bawang merah, potongan daun bayam muda, irisan wortel dan potongan Temu Kunci. Beberapa jagung manis segar sisa Megengan juga dipakai sebagai bahan isian.

Hinata menatap sayur buatannya. Kuahnya yang bening dengan aroma Temu Kunci yang mantap dan rasanya yang agak manis namun segar, benar - benar menggugah selera. Cocok untuk mengembalikan stamina setelah seharian berkerja dalam kondisi puasa.

Puas dengan hasil karyanya, kini Hinata beralih pada panci kukusan. Tempe yang telah dipotong - potong dimasukkan dengan hati - hati dalam kukusan saat air telah mendidih. Telur pun direbus hingga matang, lalu dikupas. Tidak lupa membuat sambal kacang yang diberi sedikit kencur sebagai penyedap. Setelah semua matang, telur dan tempe dipenyet diatas cobek tanah tempat sambal kacang berada.

Sekarang semua menu sudah rapi dimeja makan, Hinata pun melongok jam dinding. Masih ada waktu hingga berbuka rupanya.

Matanya lalu beralih melihat tumpukan tepung beras dan santan instan.

Makanan khas tidak akan lengkap tanpa minumannya, bukan?

"Bikin es Pleret, ah.."

"Lho? Sudah masak jam segini?"

Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata.

"Sasuke kun sudah pulang?" Hinata bergegas menghampiri suaminya.

"Iya.. Kelurahan cuma buka setengah hari kalau puasa.." Jawab Sasuke, "tapi tadi masih diajak ngobrol Naruto tentang Hallal Bi Hallal. Sebagai Lurah, ia pingin acara tahun ini lebih meriah. Pak Sekdes Shikamaru juga setuju.."

"Gak ada petasan lagi, kan?" Tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

Jujur, Hinata trauma dengan kejadian tahun lalu (Baca Konoha Ramadhan). Dan ia juga malu melihat suaminya ikut dihukum berdiri satu kaki didepan Masjid desa Konoha oleh Ustad Hidan, gara - gara bermain petasan jenis mercon bumbung dengan anak - anak SD.

Sasuke nyengir kuda, "Ya ndak lah.."

"Ya sudah, sana dilanjut masaknya, aku mau.. eerr.. Sholat trus rebahan sebentar.."

Sasuke dengan segera balik kanan lalu kabur seketika, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih setia geleng kepala.

.

.

Semua masakan sudah tertata dimeja. Tomat potong dan es Pleret juga sudah nengkring cantik didalam kulkas. Hinata memegangi perutnya yang tiba - tiba bergemuruh.

"Ah, iya ya.. tadi kan baru minum air putih buat membatalkan puasa.."

Hinata segera beranjak mengambil piring dan sendok.

Nasi hangat sudah disiram dengan sayur Bening. Ditambah tempe kukus dan telur rebus yang dipenyet dengan pedasnya sambal kacang, membuat hidangan didepannya tampak begitu menggoda.

Tidak lupa, segelas es Pleret sebagai penutup makan. Pas! Lengkap sudah.

Hinata meniup - niup sedikit sebelum menyuapkan makanan ke mulut. Sesuap. Dua suap. Lalu menyeruput es. Ya ampun.. nikmat tiada tara. Ia jadi ingat bapak - bapak kece yang suka makan di TV. Sambil senyum dan menjentikkan jari, Hinata pun berkata, "Hmm.. Mak Nyuss!"

Sasuke melongo saat melihat kelakuan istrinya. Seingatnya Hinata semalam ikut sahur dengannya. Hinata juga tipe istri Shaleha yang taat suami juga taat pada agama.

Jangan - jangan.. Istrinya kerasukan jin iprit sampai ngebatalin puasa?

Hinata sendiri pun jangan ditanya. Ia juga tampak salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah padam karena kelakuan absurdnya ketahuan suami tercinta.

"E.. etto.. Sa.. Sasuke kun.. ini.."

TOK! TOK!

"Assalamualaikum.. Bu Uchiha.. Mohon maaf kami mau mengantarkan undangan tadarusan dari Mushala RT sebelah.."

Entah siapa tamu didepan sana, yang jelas Sasuke masih agak linglung saat kepalanya menoleh dan mulai menjawab dengan lantang,

"WALAIKUM SALAM.. MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR.. HINATA MASIH MAKAN.."

Dan saat itu juga rasanya Hinata ingin menelan Bakiak Orochimaru bulat - bulat.

#end

Author lali terbirit - birit disumon sama Sasuke karena bikin Hinata mewek dan malu.

: Selamatan menjelang Puasa, sebagai ungkapan rasa syukur sekaligus pengharapan semoga puasa kali ini lancar dan penuh berkah. Di wilayah Demak, megengan bisa berupa pasar tiban sebagai penanda datangnya bulan puasa.

2\. Toga: tanaman obat keluarga, berisi Herba yang bisa menjadi bahan obat tradisional

3\. Temu Kunci, Laos, Kecur : sebagian kecil dari jenis Herba rempah yang selain untuk pengobatan juga digunakan sebagai bumbu dapur di Asia Tenggara.

4\. Sayur Bening, Pecelan dan Es Pleret : makanan dari wilayah Blitar.

Salam Sayang.. Hitora


End file.
